Rabadash's Revenge
by floppyearsthebunny
Summary: This is story of how the Tisroc tries again to take Narnia through his second son and how Rabadash got revenge on Susan. set during the Golden Age. Character death.
1. Prolog

**Due to the fact this story is currently being worked on, reviews my not fit the chapters Most every chapter has been beta-ed at the time of it's publishing, but because I'm rewriting and there maybe some mistakes. If you think I should leave this story as is or put it back to how it was, please review or pm me.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Peter, Edmund, Orieus or anything that's C.S. Lewis's or from the movie. This story is all my idea. **

**Inspired by Lickitysplit's story "Prince Cirdon" and elecktrum's "Eye of the Beholder."**

**Don't read this story if you don't like injury to the Pevensie kids. **

**I changed the time of Rabadash's attack on Anvard to the 6**th** years of their reign instead of the fourteenth or fifteenth. During the Golden Age, Peter is 24, Susan is 23 and has black hair, Edmund is 19 and has dark hair like Susan and Lucy is 18 and has brown hair. After Rabadash returned to Calormen, his father was so humiliated that he named Rabadash's 2nd brother Rufus, Crown Prince. Rufus is desperate for approval and Power. He is just as cruel as Rabadash but with a greater love for his father than Rabadash has. **

**History:** Calormen invaded The Lone Islands, Terebintha, and Galma. Calormen promised The Lone Islands, Terebintha, and Galma that they could keep their rulers, laws and traditions, if they helped Calormen, and that they (the Lone Islands, Terebintha, and Galma) were to keep up pretenses that everything was fine. Terebintha and Galma refused and their country was taken over by Calormen, which left the gate, open for Calormen to sail in and take Cair Paravel without anyone knowing until it was to late.

**Prolog: Susan's P.O.V.(point of view) **This tale begins 4 years after my ordeal with Rabadash and is the tale of how Rabadash took his revenge. I never thought Rabadash would trouble me any more, given his condition. I never knew how one selfish act could cause so many problems and hurts long after its time. We never knew Narnia was under threat as Terebinthia and Galma never had a chance to send a warning. Sadly my little brother and Sister were the first to know.


	2. Capture and failed negotiation

**Same Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Peter, Edmund, Orieus or anything that's C.S. Lewis's or from the movie.**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

It was noon, the sun bright in the sky on a fair Narnian day as my brother Edmund, Mr. Tumnus, and I sat picnicking in the woods. The shade of towering in trees so close together provide a cool spot find shelter from the heat of the sun.

Glancing up at the break in the trees through which the sun filtered down, Edmund said quietly. "Lucy, we should head back soon, Peter and Susan will worrying. I'm going to make sure the horses are fine. With swift purposeful strides, he left the glade.

I nodded, and began gather up the dishes and food left from their picnic. "I'm so glad you came to visit us, Mr. Tumnus."

"As am I, Queen Lucy," my friend replied, handing me the plate of sandwiches to package pack up.

"I am only sorry you have to return home so soon."

The older faun just smiled and helped me finish packing up our picnic basket. "Thank you for inviting me, My Queen. It was a pleasure." He bowed and I curtsied, then we laughed at absurdity of formality between friends.

"Farewell, My Queen. Aslan protect you."

"And you as well, Mr. Tumnus, take care of yourself," I replied. Goodbyes said, I watched him turn and head down the forest trail back to his home.

Several minutes, went by and Edmund still had not returned. "Oh _dear_,_ I hope he hasn't been waiting for me all this time."_ Grabbing up my cloak and picnic basket, I headed for the entrance to the forest, where we had left our horses. One could practically see Cair Paravel from there. I walked out into the open to where our horses had been, but they weren't there and neither was Edmund. _"Where was Edmund? Where are the horses? What has happened?" _Then suddenly something hit the back of my head hard and everything went back.

* * *

**Peter's P.O.V.**

I had just had lunch and Susan and I were sitting in my study discussing about how best to strengthen Narnia's uneasy relations with Calormen. When all of a sudden, we heard the sound of many heavy feet coming down the hall and suddenly the door was thrown open and many armed men filed in.

I drew his sword and told Susan to get behind me. The men parted and two Calormen Captains walked in holding Edmund and Lucy. They were both bound. "_Oh Lu, what did they do to you?_" One of the Calormen solders had a sword to Lucy's neck and another man had a sword to Edmund's. Then the prince of Calormen walked in to the room.

"I would put down that sword if I were you, unless you wish to be relieved of a few family members. You wouldn't want to see your sister die would you?" He said gesturing toward Lucy with an evil smile on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly.

"Narnia. Wasn't that obvious? Like I said put down your sword, unless you want me to dispatch your lovely sister?" he sneered.

Suddenly a crossbow bolt came out of nowhere and went through my hand and into my desk. "Men, the High King has something of my brother's. Relive him of it and bind him, while you're at it. But, be careful both can be deadly, armed or not.

I tried to defend myself and Susan but, it's very hard to fight with your hand pinned to a desk. Someone tried to bind Susan, so I knocked him out of the way. As I turned to face my next man, the now furious man I had knocked out of the way, had the smart idea to bring his sword down on my head and I collapsed. but before I went unconscious, I heard Lucy and Susan frantically screaming for me as they were dragged away. "No! Peter! Peter!"

* * *

**If you like this story, please review.**


	3. The dungeon

I want to thank elecktrum, Terra, and Francienyc for their verry helpful reviews and I first put this story out and it was in a very rough draft. I also would like to thank everbody else that reviewed this story.

**Same Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Peter, Edmund, Orieus or anything that's C.S. Lewis's or from the movie.**

**Susan's P.O.V.**

The guards apparently had never had any training on how to treat a lady, as they roughly half dragged; half lead us to our cell. And threw us in on the hard stones. Lucy sat where she fell and wept. _"Thankfully, we had improved the quality of living in the cells_. I thought as I sat in my cell and comforted my sister._ I wonder how Peter is doing. He's probably worrying about me. I hope Edmund bound his wound up._ My musing was cut short as brightness and wonderful sweet perfume filled the room. "Aslan! You're here!" we exclaimed as we ran over to him.

"Come, he said solemnly you may have not much time left with Peter."

What do you mean, Aslan? What's going to happen? I asked him.

He only replied "Child, I tell no one any story, but their own." We walked along in silence until we reached Peter's cell. I was so happy to see him, I forgot all about what Aslan said until later the next day.

* * *

**Edmund's P.O.V.**

After waiting for quite a while, my brother finally woke up. He looked around and sat up quickly with a worried on his face. "Easy, Peter" I said.

"Edmund? he asked foggily. What happened? Where are the girls?"

"You were knocked out and after you lost consciousness, Rufus ordered Lucy and Susan to be taken away. I don't know where he took them." I was also worried, but not as much as Peter as he takes his big brother duty very seriously and it sometimes tends to cloud his judgment.

"Ed, what will we do? What if Rufus abuses them or tortures them? What if he kills them? We have to save them! We have to warn Narnia and rouse the army!" he said almost hypervenalating.

"Peter, we can't do anything locked away in our own dungeon. I know your worried, I am too, but we have to bide our time."

That night in the dungeon, Aslan came to us, as were talking about how to get out, free the girls, and gather the army. "King Peter, would you like some company? I have brought your sisters. But first I must speak with you alone."

"Yes Aslan, my sisters and I replied. As they walked to the far side of the cell I heard Peter say "Aslan what's wrong? You look so sad." As they talked, I watched Peter's face grow resolute, than pale and frightened, then peaceful and not so frightened.

As he walked back over to us, we could see he was worrying about something. "Are you ok Peter?"

"Yes, Peter what's wrong?" Lucy and Susan asked concernedly.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how we could escape," he said.

I knew he was worried and I wasn't buying that line. "Stop it Peter, just stop it! I know your thinking about what Aslan told you. and you're worrying **_as always_.** You can't fool me with that line! I know you better! I yelled at him. I knew I shouldn't have yelled at him, but he was always trying to protect us, whether taking the blow meant for us in battle or trying to protect us from knowing something and I was getting fed up with it.

"Alright, Edmund. he said with a sigh. I want you and Susan to make sure that Lucy escapes tomorrow when Rufus brings us up. Whatever happens, promise me your make sure Lucy escapes. Promise Me, ok? Will you promise me?" he said urgently.

"Why what's going to happen?" I asked him. I was getting very worried now. Why what's going to happen, Peter?"

"Aslan said I can't tell you. Just promise what ever happens, promise me your make sure Lucy escapes. Please?" he pleaded. He looked so sad and worried that I just couldn't refuse him, especially since he's my brother.

"Alright, Peter, I promise."

"Now this is what I thought we could do." he said and started to outline his plan for escape to us.

* * *

**If you like this story, please review as I worked really hard on these chapters and rewrote and added stuff. **


	4. Sacrifice

We got up early in the morning as we usually do. But this morning, Peter was the first awake, then myself, then Edmund and Susan. Before Edmund and Susan awoke, I spent some time with Peter. I told him of what Aslan had said and this foreboding feeling I had that something bad would happen, and I wouldn't see him for a very long time. He assured me that Aslan was here and nothing would happen that that he did not allow. It comforted me then, because I thought that Aslan would never allow something dreadful to happen to Peter without my being there to heal. That day became the worst day of my life.

Two rabbits, a few chipmunks and squirrels brought us a breakfast of bread, fruit, nuts and small cups of wine. Then when we were finished, they scampered away but not before telling us that they would be back and would try to get a message to Orieus and the army. After that Rufus and his guards came and got us and brought us up to our family lounge, that we used as a receiving room or breakfast room sometimes we wanted to have some privacy.

"I have brought your majesties together so you may see each other one last time. The Queens will be sent to the Tisroc as plunder. King Edmund will be a house servant to a noble in Calormen, and the High King will be executed that night, sometime before plunder is sent off. I suggest you say your goodbyes now. The ship sails tonight." Rufus said cruelly. _"That beast_, _even thinking of killing my brother_!I thought.

"Not while we have hope!" Peter defiantly as he drew the sword of the guard behind him and kicked him in the stomach. Then Edmund stabbed the guard guarding me and cut Susan's bonds. "Go Susan! Quick, get Lucy out of here! I'll make sure he escapes!" he said to us as we fought our way to the door.

"No Edmund! You made a promise to Peter. He trusts you!" Susan insisted as she punched and slashed through guards in our way."When we were out of the fray, she said "Beside I can pick them off better with a bow. Remember those stashed weapons hid in here. Go Ed! Hurry!" and she snuck over to the far wall. Edmund dragged and pushed me towards the door way. Then I heard Susan's scream and before Edmund could stop me from seeing, I turned around and saw the worst thing I have ever seen: A calormen withdrawing his scimitar from Peter's side, followed by Peter's cry of pain.

Then he looked at me and gave me a smile that told me that he loved me and collasped to the floor. Then Edmund pushed me out the door and we ran to the stable. We mounted our horses and were away to Tumnus's house.


	5. The last magnificent hour

**Do you even think I would be righting on fanfiction if I was C.S. Lewis? I don't own it! how many ties do i have to say it?**

This is mainly a dialog between Peter and Susan, but with some dialog at the beginning and end of the story between Aslan and a very angry Susan. **Bold** type is Aslan speaking.

at Cair Paravel and in the dungeon at the same time as Lucy and Edmund are escaping to Tumnus's house.

**Susan's P.O.V.**

I could not believe it, my brother; The Magnificent, winner of every tournament, best swordsman from Narnia as far as the known countries in the sea and also in Archenland and Calormen (though they wouldn't admit it.) had been stabbed. I ran over to Peter and caught him just before he hit the floor and I eased him down. Then I ripped a piece of my gown and tried to stop the bleeding. I know I ruined my gown trying to stop the bleeding. He was out cold from the pain and his ragged breaths were horrible to hear. The soldiers then dragged us back down to our cell and threw us in. I held Peter's head in my lap and hoped that I would get to talk to him before he died.

Then later a brightness and a sweet perfume filled the room, I wasn't happy to see Aslan as I should have been. I had let my sadness become bitterness, and now I let it have full reign. How could I have have ever lashed out aganst Aslan, who had sacrificed himself for my brother when he could have let him die?

**"Susan, eve's daughter, it is time to say goodbye. You will see Peter again one day"** Aslan said.

"You knew he was going to get stabbed and you sent Lucy away so he couldn't even be healed! And now he is dying because of you! I can't believe you allow this to happen to him. Make him suffer like this!" Susan ranted. You could have helped us escape last night! I thought you loved us."

"Child because of my love, I will let you say goodbye to him."

Then Peter woke up. "Susan are you are alright? Did Lucy and Edmund get away?"

"Yes, Peter. I don't want you to go. I don't want to have say goodbye."

"It's my time, Su. I have to go. Here Su, help me sit up," he gasped. "Thanks."

"It's all Aslan's fault" wept Susan.

"Shh, shh, there now, you know that's not true."

"Peter, It is true. If Lucy was here she could heal you, and Aslan could help us escape."

"It was my choice, Su. Let's not spoil our time arguing like this," the high king gasped again, pressing a hand tightly to his side.

"Oh, Peter you're bleeding again." Susan said as she tried to stanch the blood coming from Peter's reopened wound.

"Why would Aslan let you suffer? He knows Narnia needs you to live. We need you. Doesn't he love us?"

"Su, you know…he loves…us that's why…he died…for Ed."There is… a reason even…if we can't see…it right now."

"Oh Peter, I am not ready to say goodbye."

"Nether…am…I Su. I don't…want to..die either. But it's…my time. Su, one of...the things...Aslan…told me...was,…I will be…with you,…even when...your life…comes to...an end. Take…care…of…Ed and Lucy…for me! Give… them…my love. I…love…you," He said as he hugged Susan with the last of his strength and went unconscious again. His chest raised and fell one or twice. Then he smiled and his breathing stopped and Peter was in Aslan's country.

**"Susan, daughter of eve, It is time to leave. You must help Lucy and Edmund rally the army and rid Narnia of Rufus.** **They are at the beaver's house.**

* * *

I wrote this chapter when I was really down. My original story did not to kill Peter. Things are going to get worse before they get better, but PLEASE don't give up on this story or King Peter. And PLEASE review.


	6. Tumnus's house

****

**Thank you everyone for staying with this story and for reviewing. A Thank you especially to elecktrum for encouradgeing me and reviewing almost every chapter, and for helping me with a few things on my chapters.**

**Standard disclaimer. **

**Tumnus 's P.O.V**

I had just sat down with a cup of tea and my supper, when I heard a firm knocking at my door. All the memories of my arrest flooded into my mind, but I forced myself to open the door. There stood Queen Lucy and King Edmund; both hot, sweaty, and dirty looking as if they had just ridden straight from Cair Paravel without stopping. Their heads were bereft of their crowns and their hair was disheveled. Their clothes were dirty and torn. Lucy's face had tear streaks on it and her eyes were red from crying, while Edmund's face was impassive, although Tumnus could tell something was being hidden behind the impassive expression on Edmund's face.

"Queen Lucy, King Edmund, Come in! Come in!" I said very nervous at seeing my sovereigns in this state. "Where are Queen Susan and King Peter? What has happened? What troubles you so, my dear Lucy?"

"Susan and Peter will not be joining us," was all she could say as she sank down on a chair. I went to the kitchen to warm up the kettle and get some tea things, when I got back Lucy was asleep and Edmund was staring at the fire. I could tell he was troubled about something. He had sorrow and anger written on his face.

"Edmund, I must ask you as a friend, what is wrong? Has something happened to Cair Paravel? Has something anything happened Susan or Peter?"

He stared for awhile and then said gravely. "Rabadash's brother, Rufus and Calormen's armies came into Cair captured us and threw us in the dungeon. That night Aslan came and talked to Peter alone. after that Peter looked troubled and sad, so I asked him what was wrong. He said that Aslan said he couldn't tell us, just that what ever happens I needed to make sure whatever happens that Lucy escapes and rouses the army and he made me promise.

The next morning the Prince brought us into our small receiving room. you know the room just off of the Great Hall, where we sometimes take our visitors to meet them in private? And told us what he had planned to do to us. Peter started a fight as a diversion and Susan stayed behind to fight and help him. And Lucy and I ran to escape, because I promised Peter I would make sure Lucy escaped. As we got to the door I heard a cry of pain and we turned around to see… to see Peter falling. I tried to keep Lucy from looking, but she turned around before I could stop her. There was…he had…there was blood on his tunic." Then Edmund put his head in hands and wept.

We sat in silence for a while. It might have an hour or two, I could not tell. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know how. Then the clock chimed, and I suddenly remembered where I was, and said "what kind of a friend am I? I ask you to come in and don't offer you supper!"

"A very good one, Mr. Tumnus" said a sad little voice nearby. I guess Lucy had woken up. "I was very tired and I think now would a better time."

"I think I'll go rest for a while too" Edmund said tiredly.

"Are you sure, Edmund?" Lucy said. "You haven't had a proper meal since yesterday's breakfast and we can't have you getting sick."

"I'll be alright Lu. I won't starve from missing a meal or two."

* * *

**Does anyone want more?**


	7. Escape

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia, Peter, Edmund, Orieus or anything that's C.S. Lewis's or from the movie.

**Thank yous:** Thank you elecktrum for helping me, giving me pointers and giving me ideas and for letting me use Jett. I'd also like to everone who's stayed with me up to this point. In this story the Beaver's lodge has two rooms

**In this story the Beaver's lodge has two rooms. **

**Normal P.O.V. **

Petals and leaves blew in though Tumnus's open window and a female dryad appeared and spoke to Edmund and Lucy. "King Edmund, Queen Lucy, you must fly at once, soldiers are searching for you. They're heading this way." At that moment a howl was heard faintly. Lucy gasped. "Your army will meet you at Beaversdam. They are worried about Queen Susan and King Peter, as are we all," then she disappeared and the petals and flowers blew back out the window.

"But, what about you, Mr. Tumnus? I don't want you be hurt again on my account." Lucy yelled as she ran to the door.

"Don't worry, my dear Lucy, I'll meet you later."

Lucy and Edmund quickly left Tumnus's house and mounted their horses. As they disappeared deeper in the Forest, a Calormen scout yelled out "There they go!

While they galloped through the forest towards Beaversdam, they heard the baying of hounds, the voices of Calormen soldiers, arrows whizzing all around them. Then suddenly Lucy suddenly gave a cry as two arrows hit her and she slumped forward on Jett. "King Edmund! Queen Lucy is wounded!" Jett shouted to Edmund as they desperately tried to elude their pursuers.

They galloped under some trees and as the first Calormen, neared a branch promptly dropped on his head. Further in to the woods the soldier's pursed being harassed by the dryads and woodland creatures until, just as they neared a clearing that Edmund and Lucy had just galloped through a leopard and a panther appeared right in the entrance. The soldiers and horses promptly stopped. Then the leopard said in a clear voice.

"Look what rode in for breakfast, cousin. Calormens on horses. What fun we shall have with them."

Suddenly one of the horses, a Calormen stallion named Felon bucked his rider off and said "Well, I not going to be eaten, I don't know about the rest of you. I am going to check on her Majesty. So long master, you always were a cruel master." He promptly trotted off, and the talking horses of the horses taken from the Cair's stables followed his lead, sending their unsuspecting Calormene riders flying following their captain to the feet of the smiling cats.

The rest of the soldiers suddenly realized that by now their quarry was probably beyond their reach and that even if it wasn't it was probably time to go back to their camp if they could find it.

* * *

As they galloped out of the woods, Lucy gave a gasp of "Edmund," slipped off her horse, fell to the ground, and lay still.

"Lucy!" Edmund shouted as he vaulted off Phillip. A number off arrows had been stopped by her cape, and one had just barely gone into her shoulder blade. That injury was that could be seen. We all knew Queen Lucy wouldn't let something like an arrow in her shoulder bother her enough to give in to unconsciousness, she was stronger than that.

Then Edmund rolled Lucy on her side to reveal a crossbow bolt, smaller than anything ever seen in Narnia, in her side. Her condition looked severe and she was unconscious despite her brother's efforts to wake her, and the cordial was not on her. Edmund then lifted the unconscious Lucy up and placed her on Phillip, and then swung himself up. The last anyone saw of Queen Lucy for a while was her pale face disappearing though the door of the Beavers lodge.

* * *

**Does anybody like this? should I continue?**


	8. Susan and the army

**Thank you everyone for staying with this story and for reviewing. Thank you elecktrum for the idea of " the nefarious wood elves from the south"and their bolts.**

**Standard disclaimer. I don't narnia or any of the characters except Rufus.**

Mrs. Beaver was just putting lunch on the table when we heard a loud rap on the front door. I grabbed my sword and stood ready if any of those Calormens had come for Lucy and me. When Mr. Beaver opened the door, we found Susan standing there alone. She had tears in her eyes, and there was dried blood on Susan's hands and on her ruined gown.

I could see it all now; Susan would have run toward my brother, catching him as he fell and gently lower him to the floor. She would rip off pieces off her gown and press it to Peter's wound. Her sleeves would become soaked as she tried to stanch the blood flowing from his wound. He would try to sit up despite his pain, and say to something comfort her, while he gasped for breath, and would hug Susan as he grew weaker and weaker. Then he would stop breathing and smile because he was in Aslan's country. _Oh Peter, why did you have to leave so soon?_

Then Mrs. Beaver went to the sink and returned with a clean bow of water and a cloth for Susan to wash herself. I took the cloth and gently began to wash the blood off Susan's hands as she cried. Realization hit me like a giant's club.

_Narnia had lost her High King!_ _Peter was dead! My brother was dead! There would be no one to watch my back in battle, no one to advise me or tell me to shut up when he needed to hear it, no one to comfort me when he had nightmares or when he was feeling sad or guilty, no one to play pranks on or to assist me or for me to be an accomplice to when playing a prank on the girls. The good times were over!_

"I am so sorry Su. It must have been awful. I should have been with you. I shouldn't have left you alone." I said filled with regret and sadness that I had not been there to comfort Susan and to be there for Peter.

All of those feelings of dying came back to me as I washed the blood off of Susan's hands; the heavy feeling in my chest, the agonizing pain, not being able to get enough air and hearing my own raged breaths, feeling weaker, the pain growing worse, knowing I was slipping away and leaving the others. I knew that had Lucy arrived much later than she did, I would have been gone.

"It was awful Edmund watching him in so much pain, knowing there was nothing I could do. Aslan woke up him up just so that I could say goodbye. Aslan and a few creatures buried him by the sea in his favorite spot. He was with Peter when…"

"We'll get though this together Su," I said.

The weight of the responsibility that was now mine was like a load of marble blocks sitting on my shoulder. Now I knew why Peter worried so much and why he was up a lot of nights working on paperwork. Finally finished, I rinsed out the cloth in the bowl and took the bowl to dump the water and put fresh in, so she could wash her face.

Then after looking around, Susan said "Where's Lucy? Is she alright, noble brother?" Edmund's face fell and he looked very grave, as lead Susan to the beaver's other room. He opened the door and to Susan's horror, there pale faced and lying still on the bed was Lucy.

"What happened Edmund?"

"Calormens chased us with hounds from Tumnus's house to about the edge of the wood, the dryads and woodland animals harassed and bothered them so much they stopped following us as far as I know. Lucy caught two of their arrows; one went into her shoulder and the other…went into her side. I couldn't find the cordial, she doesn't have it. She must have left it at Tumnus's when he escaped."

"Edmund, will she be alright?"

* * *

**Just to put your minds at ease, I'm NOT killing Lucy. You don't have to worry very much about it. Please review.**


	9. Recovery?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Peter, Edmund, Orieus or anything that's C.S. Lewis's or from the movie.**

**The Army has arrived with Susan. Lucy appears to be getting better and Tumnus has just arrived with the cordial. **

When Lucy woke up her shoulder stung and her side throbbed. She looked up, there sitting beside her bed was her brother, Edmund.

"How do you feel, Lu?" He asked smiling.

"Tired but other than I feel fine, except for my shoulder and throbbing side. What happened, Ed? I was on Jett one moment and the next moment I'm here."

"When you fainted and fell off your horse, you really scared me, Lu. You've been out for three days. I was afraid we were going to lose you."

"I never knew those Calormens where such a good shot." Lucy said with a laugh that ended in a gasp because of her side.

Then Susan burst in

"Lucy, you're awake!"

"Susan, your alright! I thought I would never see you again. Then after a moments pause, she said He's dead isn't he, Su? He's dead and he's never coming back. That's why you came alone."

"Oh Lucy, you know what he said to me before he died? He said "give my love to Ed and Lu."

Mrs. Beaver came in to tell Edmund and Susan that breakfast was ready.

"I am so very sorry your majesties. King Peter would not want you to stave yourselves or become ill from lack of nourishment.

"Beside we have an army to lead," Edmund added

"But right now, Lucy, you need to rest." Susan said.

**The next Day: **

Edmund came in Lucy's room. Lucy's eyes were closed as in sleep. "Lucy, are you awake?" Silence. "Lucy, time to wake up." Silence. "Come on Lucy, wake up, jokes over," he said as he tried to wake Lucy gentle. All of a sudden, Lucy's face went from a healthy color to a deathly white. Edmund was frightened now, he ran over to Lucy's bedside and grabbed her pale hand. There was a very tiny throb but not much.

"SUSAN!" he yelled.

Susan rushed in. She took in the scene quickly, Edmund holding Lucy's very pale hand, fear in his eyes and he was crying, Lucy looking worse as Susan than when she seen her before.

"The cordial! Now!" Edmund said urgently. And Susan bolted out of the room.

Lucy's pulse was growing weaker, it would stop, then start, then stop, then start, finally it stopped just as Susan got to Lucy's side. "Hurry!" Edmund yelled as Susan uncorked the cordial and poured two drops into Lucy's mouth. First their was nothing, Susan and Edmund both wept. Then there was a breath, then another, and another, and the healthy color returned Lucy's face and she opened her eyes.

"Morning Ed, Su. Why are you crying?"

Then Edmund bent down and enveloped Lucy in a hug.

"We thought we were going to lose you, Lu," he said as he stepped back and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"You were so pale," Susan said barley above a whisper. Tears still trickled down her cheeks as she embraced Lucy's frail body.

"Your pulse stopped and when you didn't start breathing right away… we thought we'd lost you forever. I couldn't stand if you ever left us."

"What was it like?" Susan asked daring to ask the question that was on her mind, but that no one wanted to hear.

"Oh, Su, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. It was simply gorgeous, almost to beautiful to describe. And I saw Peter…"

"I think I'll see if Mr. Beaver needs any help," Edmund said clearing his throat. With that he left, but Susan could see his eyes watering. A yawn escaped Lucy's lips as she laid her head down.

"That's it. Go back to sleep, Lu. Rest all you want. You can tell me about Aslan's country later." She said as Lucy drifted off.

The next was spent organizing the army and marching towards Cair Paravel, two Days later they arrived at Cair Paravel and set up camp.

* * *

If you see a mistake in any of my chapters please tell me and I will try to fix it, but please don't flame. Constuctive criticism is welcome. If you have any Ideas for a battle scene please let me know. 


	10. Never let the sun go down on your anger!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Peter, Edmund, Orieus or anything that's C.S. Lewis's or from the movie,the song _into the west,_ or the quote about anger. The quote about Anger is from Felicity: An American Girl Adventure.**

**Author Note: Edmund's speech and camp chapters take place in a woods across the plain from Cair. The song Susan sings to Lucy is a lord of the rings song for those who don't know, but in this story it's an old Narnian song about loved ones going to Aslan's Country. **

**elecktrum****: For the part you played by giving me Ideas, and for betaing my story. **

**Phoenix Feather Queens: Thank you for staying with the story. Sorry for the depressing scenes. It gets better, Peter will come back, don't worry. I will try to make it will be soon.**

_He knew he had to do, this Narnia couldn't be kept in the dark any longer. He just hated to do it with his brother's death still so near. Well, it is time, everyone has gathered and Narnia's army is ready to fight._ Edmund thought as he walked forward and stepped on to a large rock before all the army.

"Citizens of Narnia, My friends."

"Now I must tell you something sorrowful. Our High King has been killed. Murdered by a tyrant. The tyrant was none other than the brother of Rababash, he who tried to capture Anvard and steal Queen Susan. Our High King was stabbed in an unfair fight, and left to die a painful death. Thank Aslan that he himself and our gentle Queen were there when my brother breathed his last. He died sacrificing himself for Queen Lucy and myself, so that we could escape and not suffer at the hands of this tyrant. That my friends, is true magnificence." At the news their High King was dead, there was much weeping and wailing from all the creatures gathered.

Edmund walked wearily to his tent to get ready for battle. He felt confident of his strategy, and he was sure Peter would have been proud of him. _Already I'm developing the Peter is worried walk, I guess that's what responsibility does to you,_ he thought. Once inside, he found Lucy sitting on his cot, examining her dagger and obviously waiting to talk to him.

"What is it, Lucy?" he said feeling very annoyed and exhausted from the recent events.

"Edmund, please don't go, I could never bear it if you or Susan got killed."

"No Lucy, I must lead the army, and I want you to stay here this time."

"I was with you when you went to fight Rabadash, and I have fought before in other battles," Lucy argued determendly.

"I would never forgive myself if you got killed, and I don't think Su would ever either. Think of all the families who would never see their brothers, fathers, uncles or cousins if you aren't here to heal them with your cordial," Edmund said trying to remain calm but getting mad.

"Susan can heal them, she always stays behind!"

"I said no! I'm older than you and so is Su. I'm sure she would say no and you know Peter would too! You can't come and that settles it!" Edmund yelled, angry at Lucy for not listening to reason.

"You're acting just like when you first were in Narnia! Like when you acted years older than me and they didn't believe me!A mean selfish brat! if Peter was here, He would let me come. you wouldn't be leading the army!"

"I don't want to lead the army and I wish Peter _was_ here! How dare you call me a selfish brat, you know I have changed. I am looking out for your own safety, not myself!"

"Fine! Stay here till you can be more polite, to your _little_ sister, who is looking out for your welfair!" Lucy said as she conked Edmund on head with her dagger. Edmund dropped on his bed unconscious and Lucy left to prepare to join the battle.

* * *

Edmund woke up with a throbbing headache and looked around. _Why was he on his bed and not on the battlefield?_ Then he remembered he had been argueing with Lucy about going into battle and then something hit his head and everything when black.

_His sister had knocked him out so he couldn't go to fight! His kind hearted sister, Lucy! She had stolen his armour and now she was fighting, disobeying what he had said,_ Edmund throught as he throught as he dressed in his armour. Stepping out of the tent he mounted Phillip and galloped towards the Battlegrounds.

_According to the plan, he was to lead the army into battle, taking the brunt of the assault and leaving Susan to lead a flanking maneuver on the right. At the last moment Susan had backed down, too tired of death to cause more. Lucy was supposed to have taken her place and now he could only assume his little sister was leading the army in his armour. Now it fell to Edmund to carry out the expected plan and lead the assault on the right._

Edmund arrived at the battlefield where the right flank was stationed waiting to be lead in to battle.

" Let us remember our High King as we ride to batlle! For Narnia and Peter!"

"Narnia and the High King," the army responded and Edmund and the right flank charged toward the battlefield. When they were almost there a group of Calormene lancers appered from behind and ambushed Edmund's company. Edmund pressed himself against Phillip's neck to avoid being hit by lance of the Calormene so that was charging at him. As the soldier neared, his lance pierced through Edmund's armour into the king's right shoulder and Edmund toppled off Phillip.

A soldier made a stab at his head, Edmund blocked it but too slowly. His head was still throbbing and he was tiring with the loss of blood from his shoulder. He would have lost his head had it not been for the dwarfish mail. Suddenly he felt excruciating pain and the feeling of a dagger being withdrawn from his middle. As the blade was removed, he looked up to see, behind the evilly smiling Calormene, Lucy and Oreius leading the rest of army back from a sucessfull battle. Lucy's face was eatched in a look of horror and unbelief.

"_Oh no, please not this again!_" he thought as he fell to the ground remembering the last time he was stabbed_. He had dying on the battlefield, a ten-year old boy who barely knew how to fight, and had never been in a battle. Back then Peter had been alive. Now Peter was gone. _

"EDMUND!" he heard Lucy scream as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Everything felt so cold and his whole body ached. The sounds of battle was almost, yet but it sounded like the army was winning. Phillip was nudging him again and asking him to wake up and answer him. he felt himself slipping away to Aslan's country. _If this battle lasts much longer, I'll get to see Peter again. _

* * *

Susan was tending the wounded in one of the healer's tents when Oreius entered. He was carrying Edmund.

Edmund was gasping for breath, and all those horrible memories of the Battle of Beruna came flooding back to Susan, followed by memories of Peter's hours. _Seeing Rufus's scimitar being withdrawn from Peter's side, his startled expression, his last moments._

"Oreius, what happened?"

"His battalion was ambushed and he stabbed. He has lost a lot of blood, Queen Susan."

As Oreius set his king down in his tent, Edmund let out a cry. Susan poured a drop of the cordial into Edmund's mouth as Oreius left for the healers when he saw all was not right with his sovereign's wound. Edmund opened his pain-filled eyes and smiled up at her,

"The...right flank…was...ambushed." he said and slipped into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

As the healer entered Susan cried out in alarm,

"Lady Heidi, why is his wound is turning purple?"

Heidi took one look at Edmund's swollen and purple wound and examined the dagger that had been used and her face fell.

"Queen Susan, I have seen the kind of wound before, King Edmund has been seriously and severely wounded with the blade of a poisoned dagger. This poison is made by the nefarious wood elves from the south, they must have made the poison for the Calormenes. I have been looking for a antidote for years.

I have asked many healers over the years, all of the dryad people, and I will have had the Calormene healers interrogated with your permission. There is no known cure in all of Narnia, even the cordial does not seem to work save awakening him. We must to pray to Aslan that King Edmund will be tougher than this poison."

"Is there any hope for him, will he make it?" Susan said worriedly.

"To be quite honest your majesty, there isn't much hope. This is a potent poison and depending on how resilient King Edmund is he may be gone by late morning tomorrow, noon at the very latest."

"And the earliest?"

"A few minutes or to an hour. But we must hope and pray King Edmund is strong enough to live. I am so sorry your majesty."

* * *

Just as I was leading the army back from a successful battle, we came upon Edmund and his beleaguered flank. He was weakened from the lance wound where blood poured from the hole in his shoulder guard. Then, a villain slipped under his guard and stabbed my brother in the stomach. Edmund saw me as the knife was ripped free, and I screamed his name as he fell.

"Charge!" I yelled as I led the army charging towards the fray. As we fought, I jumped off my horse to protect my brother from more injury. "Oreius! He's not going to make it! Take him back to camp now! Hurry!" As Oreius gently picked up my brother, a half groan and half scream of pain came from my brother's lips. That was all Oreius needed and he sped away towards the camp. The skirmish lasted only a few minutes longer; all the Calormenes in the ambush were killed, injured, or captured. Whistling for Hwin, I left leading the army back to camp.

Worried, I ran towards Edmund's tent. _Silly Lucy, he's probably fine. He's might just be retelling Susan about the battle and the ambush,_I thought. As I reached the tent, Susan met me coming out. She had tears coming down her cheeks and her silky black hair was disheveled. Worry was written plainly across her face and sorrow flickered in her ebony eyes.

"The cordial isn't working, Lucy. The healer says that the dagger Edmund was stabbed with was poisoned and he may not last the night. He wanted to talk to you before he d…."

I went in and there was my brother lying on his cot. His skin was pale and sickly, and he looked so weak, not like the Edmund I knew. I could tell he was in great pain by his breathing, and every so often his breath would end in a gasp. When he saw me, he gave me a weak smile.

"Hey Lu. You were pretty sneaky." he said trying to appear nonchalant but slightly gasping, a look of pain in his eyes. "Why didn't you say, oh by the way Ed, I'm going to knock you unconscious, so you can't go to battle?"

"You're going to die, how can you joke around like you haven't a worry?" I sobbed.

"Well, better to enjoy my last moments of life, than to be gloomy and solemn. Aren't you glad it didn't go into my heart? Then you wouldn't get to say goodbye."

"Oh Ed, I can't stand to see you in such pain."

"Lucy, I'm glad it was me, because if it had been you leading the right flank you would have been stabbed and no one might find you till you were in Aslan's country. I couldn't stand that."

"But who will protect us, aside from Aslan and the army? How will I survive without my brothers? I can't stand to see you slowly dying knowing there is nothing I can do."

"I love you Lucy. I always will. Give my Su to love."

* * *

When Susan came in later she found Lucy in her chair, caressing her brother's hand weeping quietly. Edmund was still breathing but unconscious from the pain.

"He going to die and it's all might fault. We had a row before the battle, I called him a big mean selfish brat and told him he was acting just like when he first were in Narnia. He didn't want me to go into battle and I didn't want him to either so I hit him. he went out cold for awhile, that's why he was leading the right flank."

"Lucy, this is an old proverb our Mother told me once, "_Words spoken in the heat of anger, are never from the heart_." I know you didn't mean it and I'm sure Edmund knows it too." At that moment Edmund, even through unconscious, gave Lucy's hand a squeeze.

"Edmund, I don't know if you can hear me, but I am so sorry, I never ment what I said."

" Is there room on that chair for me too."

(sniff) "Yes." (sniff) Lucy replied.

"Lay down your sweet and weary head," Susan began as she stroked Lucy's back soothing.

night is falling you have come to journeys end.

Sleep now and dream of the one who came before,

they are calling from across the distant shore.

Why do you weep?

what are these tears upon your face?

soon you will see all of you're fears will pass away,

safe in my arms you're only sleeping.

And all will turn to silver glass,

the light on the water,

all souls pass into the west.

Hope fades into the world of night

shadows falling out of memory and time

don't say we have come now to the end

White shores are calling you and I will meet again.


	11. Aslan's gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Peter, Edmund, Orieus or anything from the movie or that'sC.S. Lewis's except Rufus.**

The next morning Edmund woke up saw Lucy holding his hand, and asleep in a chair. He thought it funny that he had no pain, so he felt his wound and to his surprise there was no wound or scar. The room was so bright and smelled so very good, that he finaly decided to open his eyes. When he did, he saw Aslan sitting there beside the bed watching him.

"Thank you," Edmund said.

"**How are you feeling Edmund, son of Adam**?"

Edmund's reply was cut off suddenly by a shout from Lucy, who had just woken up "Oh, Aslan! Thank you! Thank you!" she added when she saw that Edmund was well.

Susan had just woken up hearing Lucy shouts, when she was tackled to the ground, chair and all. She opened her eyes and saw her attacker was Edmund.

"Ed...Ed…Edmund? You're Alright!" Susan stuttered out of surprise.

"It was Aslan, Su, He healed me," Edmund replied a happy but mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Just look at what you did to my dress, Edmund Pevensie!" Susan said trying to look angry but failing as she hugged him.

Shrieks and laughter ensued as Edmund tacked his sisters to the ground and tickled them till they were out of breath.


	12. Laid to rest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Peter, Edmund, Orieus or anything from the movie or that's C.S. Lewis's except Rufus. The song is also not mine, it can be found on my profile. **

Centaurs carried the coffin in which lay Peter, resplendent in his gold and blue royal clothes. His face was peaceful and a smile graced his lips. Rhindon, his sword rested at his side, his right hand rested on the handle as if ready for action and his shield at his left. His golden crown lay on the pillow just above his head.

The mermaids lifted their voices and sang a mournful song of grief as the coffin was carried to the final resting place near the beach. All of Narnia had come, and there was not a dry eye to be seen. Everyone or at least most had loved the High King, and under The Four the country had had flourished greatly.

Coming to their destination they set the coffin down, and all paid their last respects to the High King as a dryad girl sang.

_"An evil death has sent forth this noble warrior  
A song shall sorrowing minstrels sing  
in Narnia and in the Cair, that he is no more,  
to his family dearest and his subjects most beloved.  
an evil death…" _

Everyone was dressed in dark blue and as they paid their respects, they saluted the high king and bowed to the three remaining sovereigns. Then two dryads and two fauns, came forward and lowered the High King's coffin down. After that some dwarfs came and filled in the dirt. Then everyone left till only the royalty and close friends were left.

A red dwarf came up to Queen Susan,

"Your Majesties, if it pleases your grace, some of us red dwarves had been working on sumpin' for your majesties 20th year of reign. We was figuring since we had got it done ahead of time, we would just save it, but because the current circumstances, we was thinking now would be best." As he finished a couple of dwarfs pulled a cart towards the King and Queens. The cover was removed and there stood a magnificent statue depicting all the sovereigns in beautiful life likeness.

"Thank you good dwarf. It is beautiful. Kindly give our appreciation to the rest of your clan." Edmund stated barely able to hold in his tears. And so the statue was brought forward and placed in front of the grave and facing the sea and east toward Aslan's country as Peter sometimes had done when he wanted to be by himself.

* * *

**Is it good? Did I ruin it? Please review.**


	13. The tables turn

* * *

**In the Judgment Room a few days later.**

"Prince Rufus Tarkaan, do realize you realize the penalty for killing the High King is death? Also, that conspiring to assassinate a king, abusing and threatening Narnia's queens is also death. I should sentence you to death by the laws of nations, but I shall give you another chance, because I have known some that mended their ways…" Edmund was cut off by a laugh.

"Oh yes I remember hearing about a boy who sold his brother and sisters to "the queen of Narnia" for some sweets. Being a traitor it's a wonder they made you king, but I guess that they were so desperate.

I tell you I am the most favored prince of all the princes and of all the Tarkaans by the Tisroc. My father will make war against Narnia, if you kill me," said Rufus

"Oh really. Have you ever heard the stories of Rabadash the Ridiculous, your father didn't after that." said Lucy.

"It never happened. Those are just stories made up by you kings and Queens, to divert the attention from your sister's shameless act of toying with my brother for two weeks then sneaking off in the middle of the night." Rufus replied getting angry that his family was being knocked .

"Ask some of the people who where at the Autumn Feast that year, I bet they will tell you what they saw if the aren't scared out of their wits of being killed for "speaking treason," and why would your brother would send you after a certain Queen of Narnia? Was it because he was still madly in love with her and still furious he could not have her? Susan said.

That was all Rufus could take, and with his steel tipped boots he kicked Susan in the shins and received a decisive cracking sound. Lucy rushed over to her sister and helped her gently to the floor, while Edmund shouted for the guards to put Rufus in the dungeon until he could deal with him.

"Are you ok Su?" he said. Susan could not reply because she had passed out from the pain. He scooped her up, and carried her to her room. and. "I think It's broken." Lucy said as Edmund laid Susan on her bed. Then Lucy poured a drop of her cordial in her sister's mouth, and Susan's unconscious face relaxed. "Lucy, stay here till Susan wakes up. I have some business to finish."

Later that week all of Narnia attended the funeral for the High King Peter Pevensie the Magnificent, who was loved by his people and will be greatly missed.

* * *

There is more coming. A very proud smart-mouthed Rufus is going to find out the consequences of messing with Narnia's Kings and Queens. Does anyone have any Suggestions on what I should do to Rufus? 


	14. Understanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Peter, Edmund, Orieus or anything from the movie or that's C.S. Lewis's except Rufus.**

**The Calormen ambassador is a young man almost 17 His name is Rolland and he is not as arrogant like his brothers. **

Edmund was sitting at the desk in his room (having not being able to go into the study with Peter's death and their capture still too fresh in his mind) working on some of the paperwork Peter had left behind. He hadn't heard the clip-clop of Orieus coming up the hall, so involved in was he in his memories and the details of running a country that had so recently been at war.

"Your Majesty..." Orieus said but was cut off as Edmund in one fluid motion whipped around, drawing his sword and forcing the general to take a step back.

Sheathing his sword as he saw it was only Orieus, Edmund said

" My apologies Orieus, but Peter was the one with all the majesty, not me."

"Your are majestic in other ways, King Edmund, ways that not many people see. an ambassador from the Tisroc is here to see you."

"Thank you Orieus. Please have the guard on my sisters doubled. I will go meet them."

* * *

Your most generous Highness King Edmund. Knight of the Order of the Table, Duke of the Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March." says the Calormin ambassador bowing to the floor.

"Our most benevolent Tisroc, may he live forever, wishes that Narnia send his contemptible worthless dog of a son to back to his home, so that He may administer proper chastisement to his son for his disgraceful actions and the murder of your beloved and magnificent and brother. He also wishes that these atrocities will not be a cause great enough for war against Calormin," rambles Rolland bowing once more and scraping the floor.

"Tumnus, take his lordship to Prince Rufus's quarters and make sure His highness is ready for his trip home. Orieus, see his lordship party to the guest quarters and that the other prisoners are ready to be sent home. Court adjourned." Edmund said and with he left the room.

* * *

As Edmund passed the room where Rufus laid in state, waiting for His final voyage to his last resting place, Edmund heard from the room. 

"NO! No No He was my brother! How could you be so cruel, King Edmund? Didn't you think of his family? "

"Sir, let me show you something that will answer your questions." Edmund said stepping into the room and putting an arm around the weeping boy. Then he led the ambassador out to the beach. They stopped a ways away from a statue of young warrior about that looked around 20, standing in front of three younger children and defending them. He had his sword out and pointed forward as if to protect the other siblings from harm. Just below the statue, a brown haired girl was kneeling placing flowers and weeping. She didn't see Edmund watching.

"The foremost one in that statue is my dear brother of which the statue is in memory. That girl kneeling over there is my little sister Lucy; she was always the closest to my brother and has taken our loss the hardest.

Let me ask you those same questions to you that you asked me. Sir, how could your brother be so cruel? Didn't he think of who it would affect, of their family? You have others brothers, ambassador, while I have none anymore. I only wish I could have killed your brother honorably in Battle, instead of cold blood. You would have done the same in your country; otherwise soon there would be no order or Justice, correct?"

"I see why they call you the Just King, for you certainly are. If ever I am Tisroc, I shall work towards peace between our two countries. I shall take my leave now, if it pleases your Majesty, and depart back home.

* * *

**Is it good? do you hate it? I was I too nice to the calormens? Please review.**


	15. Suprising Findings

**You know the standard disclaimer. If I were C.S. Lewis, I would not be writing on fanfiction, so that means I don't own anything except for my Idea and any brand new characters.**

**Epilog: **

As the Just King and Gentle Susan entered a clearing in the woods, Edmund, now elderly, spoke. "We've gone far enough Su; we should go back now, before they start looking for us." They and Queen Lucy, along with their children, grandchildren, spouses had been out to visit the family of Mr. Tumnus.

"You are right, brother. Edmund. Please just me a moment pick those morning glories over there for Lucy. You know how much she loves flowers," Susan replied. As she dismounted and walked through the thicket, she noticed that the trees began to feel soft and that there were more pretty flowers just ahead, yet out of her reach. _Why does the ground sounds so hollow?_

Suddenly without any warning, she tumbled out of the wardrobe. She looked around and suddenly it hit her. _I've come back to England._ In a panic, she got up and scrambled back into the wardrobe. Her hands met solid wood.

"I don't think you'll get into Narnia again that way, you see I've already tried," Susan heard a voice say as she came back out.

"What about my Family I left behind, Professor?"

Smiling kindly, he gestured for her to follow. "Susan, come with me, there is someone whom I believe would like to see you. _Now who could be in Peter and Edmund's room? Certainly not Peter."_ She pondered as they walked toward the boys' room.

The professor opened the door and there was her brother. Her blue-eyed, golden haired, over-protective, lovable brother. He was lying on his bed blanketed up his chin and there was sweat on his forehead, but he was awake and alive. He smiled and his eyes lit up when he saw who had come to visit him

"He came down with pneumonia, so don't tire him out," the professor ordered gently.

"Yes, Professor," replied Susan. The Professor left and Susan cried out "Peter! You're alive!" hugging his sweaty form tightly.

"Hello Su," he replied, as happily as a sick person can. Suddenly Susan couldn't take it any longer and tears streamed down her face. Tears of happiness, tears from trying to be strong all those years, and tears from trying to be parent, friend, and big sister for much to long.

"Shh, shh, it's ok Su, I'm here. I'm alive now," he comforted.

"I was there…you were died…I thought…How?" was all she could say.

"When I was in Aslan's Country, Aslan came and told me that although my job in Narnia was finished, it was not my time to come to his country and he sent me back here. I hated leaving you all. I never wanted to cause you all pain, but I couldn't stand the thought of those awful Calormenes having you and Lucy and selling Edmund."

"And what heroic act caused my dearest brother to come down with pneumonia?" scolded the gentle queen playfully, one eyebrow raised high as her mother used to do.

The question so amused Peter that he began to laugh, unfortunately this caused a sharp intake of breath and the merriment was ended by another coughing fit. Regaining his breath, the sick youth began to tell his tale. "I was carrying in wood for the maids yesterday trying to get it in before it poured hard and just as I was getting in the last bunch; it poured and soaked me to the skin. When I got inside, I was shivering a lot and I guess I collapsed, because when I woke up I was in my bed."

Suddenly Peter was suddenly bombarded by two very shocked and delighted children. "Peter!" they exclaimed as one.

"You're Alive! I can't belive it. How did you....We thought..." Lucy exclaimedsaid estacticly. "Alive, Alive, Alive, Alive. I'm so happy you're Alive, she sang as she danced and twirled happily around the room. Everyone burst into laughter. Peter's laughter ended in another fiercer bout of coughing and wheezeing.

Edmund, Lucy and Susan immediately stopped laughing and Susan started pounding Peter's back."Easy Peter, slow breaths. Easy does it. That's it, slow breaths," Susan said as she rubbed his back. Finally he caught his breath.

"I'm sorry Peter." Lucy said then put her face on Edmund's chest and sobbed quitely.

"It's ok. . .Lu. It wasn't. . .your fault," he attempted to assured his sister, despite fit of coughing that wracked his body.

"Maybe be we'd better go. The Professor said not to tire you out," Susan said giving Edmund the look.

"No! Please stay. . . All of you," gasped the High King. "How did. . . the battle go? Was Rufus. . . driven out?"

"Easy Peter, you need to rest," Susan soothed, smoothing back the sweaty hair from his face. "That story can wait for later, you will be proud Ed finshed off Rufus. Narnia is safe, at least for awhile."

"Don't worry Peter. I'm sure we'll go back, maybe even you," Lucy said with hope in her voice as she climbed up on Peter's bed. Happy but exhausted, Peter smiled and went to sleep.


	16. Reminiscing

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Peter, Edmund, Orieus or anything from the movie or that's C.S. Lewis's except Rufus and Rolland. **

* * *

It was quite dark outside and the heavens mercilessly poured down rain but Peter, having gotten somewhat over the pneumonia, was allowed to be up. Now the four of them where seated again in the room all that their adventures had started, with the simple suggestion to play "Hide and seek." They were still rejoicing in having their eldest brother with them again after so many years apart, that they had decided to reminisce on the good times together in Narnia.

"Edmund, do you remember the look on Rabadash's face when he was turned into donkey," Lucy queried from her perch on the widow. The rain pattered loudly on the glass behind her, but she took no notice of it.

"Yes, Sister. That was indeed funny, he keep talking but face got longer and longer," the dark haired youth rejoined laughing.

"Peter, do you remember the grand tournament in you and Edmund fought in the the Lone Islands?"

"Yes Lu, most of them were very disgruntled a sixteen and fourteen year old boys beat them at their own game. Though what I remember most is having to chase off my sisters's suitors," her brother replied with a smile, his eyes dancing.

"Lu, do remember the splendid balls we had? And those beautiful gowns." Susan sighed, a dreamy smile on her shining face.

"Don't forget those annoying princesses that slobbered over and hung on Peter and Ed." Lucy giggled.

"Please don't remind me." Edmund groaned

"I wish we could go back, nothings the same," Susan whispered.

"We all do Su. Look at us, we're not the same either. But, I do miss those Narnian sunrises by the sea." As he said it, Peter noticed the look that passed between Edmund and Lucy.

"Peter, I so glad we're together again." Lucy exclaimed running over and throwing both arms around her recovering brother's neck.

Pulling her into his lap with the practiced ease of many years, he teased "Remember our coronation day party, Lu. And how you tried so hard to stay awake?"

" I seem to recall you looked half asleep and Ed was grumpy almost the whole day" Susan reminded with smirk.

"When is Ed not grumpy?" Peter joked, smiling warmly at his brother.

At Edmund's exclamation, they all burst in to laughter.

"You children! When will you learn to behave?" came the housekeepers voice from the doorway followed by the professor's.

"It's alright, Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation," He replied, with a wink at the children.

Still flustered, she continued to press, "Professor, you are a busy man and I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"Don't worry your head about it, My Dear. I'll find out while you have the maids bake some cookies."

"Yes, Professor," she conceded, and with that she left.

"Now Peter has told me of how you got into Narnia, I am most interested in you all tell me how you all got out?" Then seeing the looks of sadness and reluctance they shared, he said

"I too have been to Narnia. I watched it's creation. I went when I was Edmund's age or younger with a friend." But that is a different story, which I will tell you later. But first I would like to hear your tale. Would you mind entertain an old man like me?" The professor asked, coming into the room and seating himself.

"You're a very nice Professor, sir. I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Lucy piped up.

"Well it's not very enjoyable, sir," Susan mumbled.

"All the same, I would like to hear for it as I am the cause of Narnia's winter."

"You Professor? I thought the witch was the cause of the winter." Edmund said disbelievingly.

"She created it my dear boy, but have you ever wondered how she got there to create it? Logic. Oh never mind, I am getting off the subject. I said I would tell my story after you told yours."

Situating Lucy comfortably on his lap, Peter began tell the tale "Well sir, It all started a little after Lunch. Lucy had gone on a Picnic with Edmund and her friend Tumnus. Susan and I were sitting in my study discussing about how best to strengthen Narnia's uneasy relations with one of the neighboring countries. When all of a sudden, Susan and I heard the sound of many heavy feet coming down the hall and suddenly the door was thrown open..."

**

* * *

****Thank you everyone for staying with this story and for reviewing. I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing. And if you especially liked it, please review and recommended it to your friends. **


End file.
